


Pandora's planet

by Sergeant Heretic (2SFlovers)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SFlovers/pseuds/Sergeant%20Heretic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The U.S.S. Enterprise discovers a planet of wonders,...and a shipfull of Klingons that cannot be allowed to have them, but are anyones hands the right hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Captain log: Stardate 45789.3.

“The U.S.S Enterprise has been dispatched to sector 377 of the Federation/ Klingon neutral zone to investigate reports of Klingon military vessels on our side of the disputed border. If they are here it would constitute a direct violation of the Organian Peace Treaty. Upon “  
entering this sector and star system, we have discovered the fifth planet to have unusual energy readings. First Officer Spock is eager to investigate them as we take up station keeping in this location.”

James Kirk turned from making his log entry to face his first officer and friend. Commander Spock, for his part arched a curious eyebrow at the human and asked,

“Eager, Captain?” Quirking a grin, Kirk answered,

“Yes, Mr. Spock, A feeling of anticipation, often characterized by--,”

“I am aware of the definition of the term, Captain I was simply perplexed as to its application toward myself.” Captain Kirk chuckled and turned away from his first officer, rising to walk toward the turbolift. 

“Don’t worry, Spock, I am well aware that Vulcans are not subject to such emotions. Also for the record I am right there with you.” Kirk turned to the Comm. officer and ordered, 

“Lieutenant Commander, I would like Dr. McCoy, The Chief archaeologist and three landing force security officers to join us in the Shuttle bay. Commander Spock informs me that the Atmosphere is too highly charged to permit beaming. Helmsman, get us into a stable standing orbit around the planet.

The helmsman on duty, LT Hikaru Sulu placed the mammoth craft in high standard orbit of the star system’s fifth planet, as ordered.

The Shuttlecraft Armstrong left the main shuttle bay and made an elliptical course toward the planet in question. As it did, a Klingon D-7 class main battle cruiser decloaked and came out of the shadow of the planet’s moons.

Lt. Commander Uhura at conn brought the ship to red alert and attempted to hail the Captain, but the interference was too thick and she could not reach him.


	2. Chapter 2

Space

The final frontier.

These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Her five year mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before.


	3. Act one

Shuttlecraft Armstrong landed in a large park like area near the center of what was clearly an old, but advanced city.

The park and some of the structures were partially overgrown with vegetation, but other than that, they seemed undamaged.

The various buildings and towers had an almost sculpted elegance, as if they had been chipped and chiseled from fine jewels rather than built of mason and metal.

James Kirk looked around at the tall spires of the old urban center with not a small amount of surprise. It was clearly old and had been uninhabited for centuries, if not longer. 

Just as definitively, it was obviously intact. The buildings and structures were not ruined or falling down. Not even to the extent they would normally be by dint of age and environment.

The security detachment fanned out in a three-point formation around the landing party and checked the immediate area by sight for trouble. Lt. Commander Carolynne Zoowicky, the exo-anthropologist looked around with a more educated eye and told the captain and first officer,

“Captain, we need to look in further to be sure, but I really doubt whatever happened here was any kind of disaster or apocalypse.”

Commander Spock was dubious, but open to theories.

“What leads you to that conclusion, Mr. Zoowicky?”

Pointing her tricorder at one of the buildings and gesturing with her other hand, Zoowicky answered,

“No rubble, no evidence of any immediate or sudden catastrophe. I don’t know why this planet is uninhabited, We have to look further for that, but the “End of days” it wasn’t.”

Spock ran his own tricorder near one of the nearer buildings and remarked, 

“Mr. Zoowicky, your reference to mythical Armageddon stories is a bit misplaced, but well taken.” Spock then spoke to the Captain saying,

“Captain, the Lt. Commander would seem to be correct. I can find no evidence of fossilized or calcified remains, such as would be evident in the case of a large scale disaster or event.”

Striding toward and then into a structure that she guessed was some kind of ‘city hall’, Zoowicky Asked the Captain,

“Sir, Permission to search for records and data stores. I think we can find out what happened that way. As Kirk nodded his assent, but order her to,

“Keep in touch with your communicator, Mr. Zoowicky, you get into trouble, let us know.”

Zoowicky nodded and answered,

“Aye, Sir.”

Spock told him,

The power readings we detected from orbit would seem to be in this direction. “

Kirk followed his science officer in the direction opposite the ‘records building.’

Carolynne Zoowicky was not an actual graduate of Starfleet academy. This placed her somewhat outside the ‘Starfleet Fraternity’ she graduated from Miskongis Bay University in Maine in North America as a Doctor of Exo- archeology.

Carolynne signed on as an Officer candidate in a Starfleet program to get more specialists into the fleet. After an 18-month orientation and training course, she was posted to the U.S.S. Humboldt where she rose from Lt. J.G. to Lt. Commander in three years. Her service record had earned her a spot on the U.S.S. Enterprise. It took long enough but she was finally, where her degree could do the most good. 

One thing was for sure, standing in an alien ‘city hall’ looking for the cause of an ‘empty house’, Zoowicky was a long way from Bristow, Oklahoma.

Carolynne looked around at what seemed to be crystalline data storage of some kind. That was fine but where was the data interface. The means to read what was stored.

There was a bare minimum of pictography on the walls of the structure and what there was seemed to be of no help until she glanced deeper and saw similarities to other written text and Hieroglyphs on other planets.

She was just starting to get an idea when a Klingon disruptor became the next thing she saw. It was set to stun, but it would still hurt like hell. The swarthy Klingon fired wild as she dived but the disruptor beam still tagged her arm and made it go numb. The Four Klingons looked for her as she skulked around evading them.

Commander Spock was now in the sub surface power center he had located earlier and James Kirk was with him discussing what they were looking at. Spock continued scanning the main generator witch was bizarre in its smallness.

“Captain, I am detecting a very high level of available power being stored but from no know means of power generation known to Federation science. I theorise that it may be some kind of quantum or perhaps zero point energy.” 

The captain was about to respond when the communicator at his hip chirped and he took it up and opened it, answering,

“Kirk, here.” 

An oily, but familiar voice came from the device and Kirk got a cold angry feeling as he heard,

“Greetings, fair Captain. It has been a long time, has it not? You know, Kirk, it really is rather sloppy of you to let your unworldly academics wander about confusing themselves with real warriors.”

Kirk answered determinedly,

Koloth, you’re going to let Zoowicky go and face me like a man or I’m going to pull out your spine and show it to you, do you hear me, Koloth? Come out and fight like a man!”

Laughter came from the communicator as Kirk gritted his teeth


	4. Act Two

James Tiberius Kirk had three pressing problems on his mind.

Problem one was his total inability to communicate with the Starship he commanded. His second difficulty was the missing specialist wandering on her own and possibly at the mercy of a Klingon Star captain who thought ‘mercy’ was French for ‘thank you’. Winona Kirk’s youngest boy was, in addition to those problems, vexed by the Klingon Imperial Strike force fully armed and ready to dance roaming around at the command of the aforementioned Koloth.

Happily Each problem had a solution, Captain Kirk merely had to think of one for each problem. Commander Spock saw Kirk’s furrowed brow and submitted an idea of his own.

“Captain, I submit that if Captain Koloth is able to monitor and exploit our communications, then it is entirely possible for us to do the same to theirs.”

“Spock if you tell me that you know how to do that, you just earned your pay for the month.:

“I know how to do that, Captain.:

“Fan-TAS-tic, Get to it, Spock.

“Aye, Sir.”

Captain Kirk then turned to his three security Officers who were in truth essentially Starfleet Marines. They were Tactical Sergeant Clete Debrowski, Sergeant, Carlos Escoverro, and Corporal Bethany Buddusky. Kirk handed them their orders.

“Debrowski, Buddusky, Escoverro, get to the shuttle and break into the landing force supplies, then get over to that main building and turn it into our hard point, Commander Spock says that’s where all the goodies are.”

“Yes, sir,”

“Aye, Sir”

“Si, Si, Capitan.”

Kirk slapped Escoverro on the shoulder and told them all,

“Alright, go do it killer”

The three gun bunnies rushed to follow their orders. While they did that Dr. McCoy Told Kirk,   
“Zoowicky is on her own out there, but I’ve read her file, she’s tougher than she thinks she is. She’ll hit a wall, then she’ll break through it and give Koloth a nasty surprise. I think our best move is to confront Koloth directly and give him more than one front when Zoowicky makes her move.”

Kirk trusted his friend to know his business, and told him,

“O.K., if you say so, I buy that. That being the case I say once we have our hard point we get back in contact with the Enterprise and then I find Koloth and I put him in a hurt locker.”

Spock chimed in ,

“Captain if I estimate Lieutenant Commander Uhura correctly I believe she is everting recontact with our party even as we speak. I have full confidence we will hear from her shortly.”

“Spock I believe you’re right.”

The three officers then joined the three Starfleet Marines in the largest structure as it was the most defensible.


	5. Act Four

In High orbit of Delta Pavonis three, AKA ‘Pandora” The current Commanding Officer of the Federation Starship Enterprise was playing host to the Second Officer of the Klingon Battle cruiser Dominator. Lance Commander Klagg looked out from the transporter pad and saw six Starfleet Marines cocked and locked and almost DARING him to give them an excuse. The seventh human in the room looked at him and told him in a Muscovite accent thick enough to spread on black bread,

“Your veapons, Commander, let’s haff dem, unless you vanted to spend the rest of your time unconscious in de brig.”

Klagg angrily told his attempted invasion party to disarm, then was unhappily surprised when, as each of his men came off the deck they were scanned and every OTHER weapon they had was gleaned from every hiding place by the Starfleet Marines.

Lt. J.G. Chekov smirked as he told Klagg,

“I vass born AT night, not LAST night.”

The disarmed and humiliated Klingons were escorted under guard to a conference room on the same deck as the transporter and there, they saw Lt. Commander Uhura with six MORE marines.

Nyota Uhura crossed her arms and asked him in an almost jovial tone,

“So, Commander, how long has Koloth been down there and just exactly WHAT is he looking for?”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

On the planet’s surface in the city in question, two Klingon soldiers were searching the building they thought the human had been in. She did not seem to be there. They began looking around even looked under the tables and outcropping shelves. Carolyn Zoowicky looked down at them from her hiding place in the rafters of the room and switched her type two phaser to a wide field, then she pointed it in their general direction and fired. When they fell, she climbed back down and searched them for goods of use. The Klingon communicators would come in handy but the weapons were another matter. Then Zoowicky thought about it. She was out here on the sharp end whether she liked it or not and she was a Starfleet officer. Maybe she didn’t go to the Academy like the Captain and the other Officers, but she was wearing the uniform and the Klingons were not going to ask after her alma mater before they put the bag on her. Zoowicky started gleaning their weapons and secreting them about her person, it was time to go guerilla on these turkeys.

Mr. Spock used the telescope sensors in the shuttle to check the Enterprise’s welfare by mark one eyeball and reported the running lights flashing in a regular intermittent pattern. It took several minutes, but he decoded the Morse code message.

‘Subspace frequencies working, communications silence being observed due to Klingon presence.”

Spock activated the shuttle navigation and running lights and used them to send back.

“Landing party safe, all accounted for, Klingon Captain, and party on surface. Captain orders; find out why Koloth is here.”

That was why Uhura was doing what she was doing and pretending to still be without comms.

Back at the Hard point Captain Kirk was finishing up coordinating the defense commands and had Tactical Sergeant Debrowski move the shuttle closer and butt it up as close to the hard point as he could get it. If need be they could use it to bug out, but Kirk did NOT want to do that. He wanted to bring Zoowicky in or let her come in on her own; he knew Koloth didn’t have her because he had bragged too loudly that he did. That meant that SHE was out there and possibly at large. She had 18 months Starfleet training and three years in the field after that. She served ably and well under Captain Susan Hoobler of the Humboldt and Captain Hoobler was very hard to impress.

Zoowicky was in a separate room looking at various cabinets and drawers. They all had glyphs on them and each one said something different. The one she was looking at had a glyph that was similar to an Encatian glyph that meant ‘protector’ She opened the drawer and saw ten circular badges glowing with a green energy. She deduced that they were personal deflector shields. That was outstanding. Zoowicky took one out and touched it to the front of her uniform tunic. It seemed to stick, and then it glowed brighter and burned through the fabric and grafted itself painfully to her skin. Then she blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, the Sarge has left us and her stories. I will leave them online for all to enjoy. RIP soldier.


End file.
